suicide note
by pazouzou
Summary: une petite interprétation sur les pensées de deux personnages de la série


chanson de Johnette Napolitano : _suicide note_

* * *

_Every night  
You wrote another line  
With a bloody, borken, bottle_

A croire que c'est dans les gènes de devenir alcoolique.

Ou alors c'est à cause de tout ce que j'ai vécu : être entouré par la violence, la drogue, la mort, ça doit pas aider.

Mais plus je reste dans ces bars à essayer de me vider la tête plus je me déteste, je risque la seule chose qui me fait tenir debout : mon boulot.

Faut vraiment que j'arrête mes conneries... demain

_And every day  
You wish it away  
Why don't you pull the pin  
On that grenade  
You cuddle_

Je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai jamais eu de chance, à chaque fois que j'essaye de contrôler un peu ma foutue vie, je me retrouve avec deux fois plus d'ennuis.

Mais aujourd'hui je sais comment je dois finir, il faut que je le fasse, pour tous ces gens dans les rues.

Faut vraiment que j'y mette un terme... dès que j'ai assez de force

_I wanted to believe  
Bodies swinging from trees  
Struggling to stand  
With your head in your hands  
A stoic last stand  
Of a dying man_

Pourquoi tout est toujours si compliqué et si moche? Les vrais instants de bonheur dans ma vie je peux les compter sur les doigts d'une main.

J'en ai assez de devoir me battre pour des broutilles, je suis fatiguée, que tout s'arrête une fois pour toute.

_I wanted to believe  
As I watched your world  
Crumble in your hands  
I wanted to believe  
As you raised your glass  
To your last stand_

Encore une journée pourrie, encore ce vieux bar miteux, je crois avoir assez payé pour toute mes conneries et celles des autres, je suis sur que je peux faire mieux.

Si quelqu'un pouvait seulement croire en moi.

_And I wanted to believe  
You would win  
The war in your head  
That I did not understand  
That I did not understand_

Ce combat là je peux pas le gagner toute seule, et ça me tue.

Je suis pas de ces gens dépendants des autres je peux me démerder toute seule.

Sauf pour ça, mais maintenant j'ai plus personne, je me suis construit mon petit mur de solitude, bien contente de plus avoir à s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un mais maintenant, je suis seule et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un juste une fois, juste cette fois.

_Every night  
The questions poured out  
Of your wounded eyes  
Damn dark things_

Pourquoi elle ne me croit plus? Elle ne me fait plus confiance, ça me dégoute, j'aurais donné ma vie pour elle.

Je vais lui montrer qu'elle a tort je suis pas celui qu'elle croit voir, je suis pas handicapé.

Il faut encore que je me batte, elle m'enlèvera pas ce que j'ai, pas la dernière chose qui me fait tenir.

J'ai besoin de ce boulot. C'est devenu une drogue, ma drogue.

Pourquoi personne ne me croit capable de revenir comme j'étais avant?

_Every day  
You used to pray  
Listen to the black raven sing_

J'y crois plus, y'a rien à faire. Je suis plus assez forte. Encore un effort, bientôt tout sera fini... je pourrais enfin me reposer.

Je n'ai pas peur .

Je n'ai plus peur.

_You wanted to believe  
As you were falling to your knees  
Struggling to stand  
With your life in your hand  
The sad last stand  
Of a broken man_

Elle ne croit plus en moi, ça fait mal.

Je viens de perdre le peu de confiance qu'il me restait. Je suis seul maintenant aussi seul qu'on peut l'être, je comprends la sensation de se battre seul contre le reste du monde.

Mais je dois pas me décourager, j'ai encore quelqu'un à protéger.

_I wanted to believe  
As I watched your world  
Crumble in your hands  
I wanted to believe  
As you raised your glass  
To your last stand  
And I wanted to believe  
You would win  
The war in your head  
That I did not understand  
That I did not understand_

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est devenu une évidence quand je l'ai vu.

C'était lui qui va m'accompagner, le seul, j'ai rencontré pas mal de monde dans ma vie, mais c'est le seul qui ai vraiment compter.

Il doit se demander ce que je lui veut, j'ai tellement de choses que je voudrais lui dire, certaines sortent toutes seules.

Si ça continue, il va comprendre. Je sais pas si j'ai envie de ça, ça doit être la seule partie de moi qui veut encore se battre.

Elle va perdre. Je suis heureuse que se soit lui. Je crois que dans un sens je l'aimais.

Nous sommes arrivés.

_I wanted to believe  
As I watch your world  
Crumble in your hands_

Pourquoi elle m'emmène dans cet endroit sans personne d'autre?

Ils sont combien là? Elle est vraiment tarée cette fille, tous les mots qu'elle m'a dit et qu'elle me dit sonnent comme une sorte d'adieu.

Elle va quand même pas faire une chose pareil?

C'est la fille la plus forte que je connaisse. Elle peut pas.

Je la retiens, elle m'embrasse, ses lèvres sont froides, pourquoi j'arrive pas à la retenir?

Cette phrase : «T'es le seul en qui j'ai vraiment confiance.»

Elle est partie ses derniers font écho dans ma tête.

_I wanted to believe  
As you raised your glass  
To your last stand  
And I wanted to believe  
You would win  
The war in your head  
That I did not understand  
That I did not understand_

J'avance vers cet hangar, je suis prête, j'aimerais entendre mon nom et quelqu'un courir après moi, mais il ne viendra pas j'en suis sure, dommage.

Ce connard me regarde de haut, il va pas comprendre ce qui va lui arriver.

Une dernière fois tout tourne dans ma tête, j'ai les mains qui tremblent, je transpire, c'est la fin, merde,

J'ai peur. La tête qu'il me tire, il vient de comprendre, trop tard, adieu enfoiré, adieu...

_And the questions pour out  
And the questions pour out  
I did not understand  
I did not understand  
I did not understand  
I did not understand  
The sound of you falling  
I did not understand  
As the trembling heart of a man  
Did not understand  
The sound of a trembling heart_

L'explosion, la fumée, j'appelle les renforts, pourquoi? J'ai pas réussi à l'arrêter, je comprends pas pourquoi elle a fait ça, pourquoi moi?

J'agis comme un robot on me demande des tas de trucs, je veux juste être seul, j'arrive pas à croire que je la reverrai plus, je peux pas m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi?

Le bruit de l'explosion couvre ses mots, ça se mélange dans mon crâne, je crois que je vais vomir.

Maintenant je sais pourquoi je dois continuer, elle croyait en moi, je dois pas la décevoir.

Continuer pour elles. Pour leur montrer que je suis à la hauteur.


End file.
